The present invention relates to an improved, economical padded horseshoe and the method of making the same.
Today, many horses are utilized on paved surfaces. Horse's trotting on paved surfaces presents a detrement to the horse's skeletal system due to the shock of the horse's hoof hitting the hard surface and presents a problem of road and street damage, particularly to asphalt pavements, due to the steel horseshoes. The steel horseshoes cause significant pavement erosion at a much faster rate than that encountered by rubber tires of vehicles rolling over the road. This pavement erosion presents significant additional expense to municipalities and local governments which are faced with regular repaving operations.
The present invention solves both of these problems in an economical manner.